


Let's All Go To The Strip Club

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo decides to celebrate getting into SFIT by going to a strip club, and dragging her friend Wasabi along for the ride. She ends up falling for one of the dancers.</p><p>--</p><p>A request from tumblr. Feel free to send more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you know how incredibly flimsy that logic is?” Wasabi cried, struggling not to throw his arms up into the air and off the wheel, “What if I simply don’t enjoy the idea of going to a strip club?”

“Huh.” GoGo smirked. “Not so different, you and I.”

“Not in that respect!” He cried, “Have you ever stopped to even think about what goes on in there? Outside of the stage? I swear, I see one used wad of tissue, I step on something sticky, or a sweaty dancer even brushes up on me, I am driving us both the hell back to the dorm!”

“That’s why we’re in the classy part.”

“And why exactly do you need me still?”

“Fresh meat, foreign, female, college student.” GoGo pointed to herself. “Heard the stories?” She turned to her friend with a dramatic, grim expression.

Wasabi paled. “I thought you said this was the classy part?!”

“Red Light District still. Can’t help it.”

“I swear, if I get shanked or shot…” He groaned. “Look, San Fransokyo’s a big city, alright? Lots of safer places to celebrate getting into SFIT! And are you still sure you don’t just want to join that nice, campus-wide welcome party?” The driver diverted his eyes from the road to give his passenger a smile. “I’m sure it’s only just begun!”

“Too late, already here.” GoGo said as she opened her door. “Next left is parking.”

* * *

_“Another round of applause for Bunny/Blaze!”_

The crowd roared and cheered, some begging for an encore from the petite, busty duo. The two girls waved for one last time and made their way back behind to the curtains, a bounce in every step to set them bouncing once more.

Bunny fluttered her eyes at GoGo; Blaze threw a grin and a finger gun. The courier popped her bubble on cue, both women dipped their heads (and chests) at her in greeting. “Good time to be an adult.” She murmured as they disappeared back behind the curtains.

GoGo had taken a front-row seat. It was one of the shitty front-row seats—the one settled close to the curtains, relatively furthest away from the action—but it allowed her to flirt with the dancers as they made their way to and came back from the pole, and she was just fine with that.

Murmurs and casual conversation filled the dead air between acts and announcements. GoGo looked back to the just shitty seats at the back, and found Wasabi still on his stool, completely unmoving, hand over his packet of sanitary wipes like it was a six shooter and he was standing on main street at high noon. He glared at her for a moment before he dodged some of the crowds coming back in for the last show.

_“Ladies and gentlemen!”_

The room fell silent once more.

_“Now that Bunny and Blaze have gotten your fires going_ white _hot, it’s time for the_ last _—and dare I say, our_ best _act!”_

The crowd went crazy. Conversation stopped as several stragglers rushed in through the doors and tried to find seats once more. Wasabi shrieked like a little girl after someone accidentally pushed past him.

_“She’s the woman you’ve_ all _been waiting for! The gal that’s got you all on the_ edge _of your seats! The dame that’ll truly ROCK. YOUR. WORLD!”_

The crowd went even crazier. Someone literally fell off their seat from cheering too hard. A name was being chanted and whispered, but GoGo was too busy trying to peer behind the curtains

_“She’ll_ tease _you! She’ll_ please _you! She’ll sink her claws in_ deep, _and you’ll never, ever want her to let go! Ladies and gentlemen—”_

They killed the music and the lights. The audience shut up immediately, veteran or newcomer. GoGo shrank back into her seat. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

A pearly white high heel stepped out on stage. A single, heavy bass note played.

A long, elegant leg in white lace peeked out of the curtains. Someone cheered. Its high-heeled foot came down with a thunderous clack and they shut up.

GoGo blew a bubble.

The curtains were thrown wide open by a pair of graceful, regal arms, white gloves designed like paws with claws on her dainty hands. There was no sound but the rings sliding on the metal pole.

GoGo bubble grew larger.

A tall woman stepped out. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun held up by chopsticks. A flowing pink dress hung close to her lithe form, ending just below the start of her thighs. She wore a white cat mask, sultry green eyes scanning the crowds till it landed on a face she hadn’t seen before.

GoGo’s bubble kept on growing.

Some of the audience chuckled and murmured among themselves. She held up her palm, they quieted down. Those long, long legs sauntered over to one of the front-row seats, heels making a steady clack-clack.

GoGo’s bubble had grown gigantic.

Her pink lips curled into a smile. She put the pointed front of her heel out just so.

GoGo’s bubble exploded.

The courier fell off her seat and onto the floor, landing on her bum. Her gum was all over her face and hair, leaving only one eye uncovered. She blinked as a white heel came into her view. She looked up, and saw a long, elegant leg covered in white lace stockings come down from the stage. She looked higher up, and saw a pair of pink panties trimmed with red ribbon. She turned her head up all the way it could go, and found a dainty gloved hand outstretched, and green eyes slowly undressing her from behind a cat mask.

“The name is Catherine.”

* * *

GoGo sat in the passenger seat, a far-away look in her eyes, her mouth a thin line. Her head was mostly gum free, but stubborn clumps still stuck to her hair, accenting her black and purple locks with bright pink.

Wasabi spared her a glance from the driver’s seat. “Traumatized, huh?” He said, “Well, good for you! I hope you’re happy, because this is officially the last time I drive you to a strip club, ever!”

“I’m not traumatized,” She mumbled, “I’m in _love.”_


	2. Chapter 2

GoGo shook her fist at the speeding bike, and cursed its rider. They were still in too much of a rush to even look back at the accident they’d caused. The courier groaned and was about to push herself up off the pavement when a woman rushed towards her.

“Oh my god,” She cried, “Are you alright?”

Her long blonde hair was let loose and long. A canary yellow dress hung well-fitted on her form, ending somewhere above her knees. She wore pink glasses.

“Yeah,” GoGo started to push herself off the ground, “I’m fi—“

She blinked at the platform heels in her view. She looked up, and saw a long, elegant leg in off-white lace. She looked higher up, and kept going up before she saw what underwear they were wearing. She turned her head up all the way it could go, and found a dainty, tan hand outstretched, and green eyes scanning her head to toe for injuries.

It couldn’t be.

“Miss? Are you okay?”

It was.

* * *

 

“Saw your show. Where you took off your clothes? Loved the part where you bit your glove off, and then dropped it in my lap.”

GoGo scrapped it as soon as she finished writing it.

“UGH!” She smashed her head against the kitchen table. Musicians, artists, actresses, street dancers, ballet dancers, and the one motocross show stuntwoman—she had flirted with, asked out, and dated many performance artists before, but never a stripper. The utilitarian, universal opener just wouldn’t apply this time.

The courier thought of something to say to her. She thought of her hair, her pink glasses, and her sunny, cheerful disposition. Then, her thoughts drifted over to those long legs, the smooth tan skin underneath that dress, and the way she—

GoGo crossed her legs and bit her lip.

The door opened. “Hey, how was your day?” Wasabi said as he strode in with a giant green stain on the front of his shirt. GoGo raised an eyebrow at the sight and pointed at it.

Her roommate sighed. “I spilled wasabi on myself.” She smirked. “Look, I was eating sushi then a giant fish asked to sit next to me, alright?!” Wasabi shook his head and disappeared into his room.

GoGo turned her head back to the table. Still full of crumpled up papers, still full of crappy pick-up lines, still nothing to show for all of her thinking—and on occasion, not thinking. She groaned once more and started shoving it all in the trash—no need to add a Wasabi-style conniption to her problems.

She needed to go for a ride.

* * *

GoGo’s bike screeched to a halt, her sneakers skidding on the pavement to keep her from tipping over.

“Ha, looks like you didn’t fall for me this time.” Catherine—or whoever she was off-stage—said as she sat back down to the curb.

_‘Great,’_ GoGo thought as she kicked out the stand, ‘ _She’s better at pick-up lines than me, too.’_ She dismounted her bike, turned to her and tried to think of something witty to reply with.

The dancer sat under a streetlight, the gentle glow of the bulb casting a warm light on her features. Her blonde hair was still let loose and long, a few locks falling over her glasses. She had a pink jacket over her dress, and had a notebook between her legs, a pink novelty pen in one hand, and a phone with a pink cat case in the other.

The courier felt her mouth dry out. “Saw your show.” She mumbled.

Catherine giggled. “From what I could tell, you _really_ enjoyed yourself.”

GoGo blushed and nodded.

“Sorry for pretending we were complete strangers earlier this morning;” The dancer continued, “I find most people really don’t want to talk to the strippers when they’re not about to take their clothes off.”

“I want to.”

Catherine smiled, her lips curling up into the same sultry look as last night. _“Really_ now?” She wrote something in the notebook, and tore off the page. “Well, whether or not you actually want to talk to get to know me,” She stood up and sauntered over to GoGo, her heels making another steady clack-clack on the pavement. “Or talk your way into a private show, you’re going to be buying me dinner first.”

The courier nodded her head.

“The name’s Honey Lemon.” The taller woman leaned in, till they were face to face. “And if you’re as obedient and interesting as you are attractive, you may call me Mistress.” She slipped the note into GoGo’s jacket, and pulled back.

The courier blinked. Her jaw fell open, before she shut it again to speak. “Wait—don’t you want to know my name?”

Honey Lemon chuckled. “Please! You _really_ think you even have a say in what I’m going to call you?”


End file.
